


Sleep

by orphan_account



Series: Femslash Febuary 2016 [4]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash Febuary 2016, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Um, I-Ibuki? We s... should probably get up now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Ibuki has all that energy most of the time, but she eventually just crashes and sleeps for ages.  
> I ship these two more as QPPs tbh, probably because Ibuki is pretty much canonically aromantic.

"Um, I-Ibuki? We s... should probably get up now." 

Ibuki doesn't get up, she buries her face more into Mikan's back and tightens her grip around her waist, mumbling something along the lines of "Why should Ibuki do that?" 

"W-well it's just t-that you said we w-were going to... erm, go on a d-d-date today?" 

"Ibuki and Mikan-chan can have a sleep date."

"Um-" 

"Sleep."


End file.
